


I'll Wait For You, But I Can't Wait Forever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Asshole Louis, Bottom Harry, F/M, Fluff, Harry is a little anorexic, Harry isn't a bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Louis and Harry fight, Louis ends it though, M/M, Nick isnt all that great, Punk Louis, Smut, Top Louis, Violence, fist to face, hes just weak, kind of emotional abuse, louis is scared, smoker Harry, zayn wants liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never has had a problem with his best mate liking guys. Maybe because they grew up together and thats how its always been, but he never had issues with it. However, anyone else he hated. It was odd, why he had one exception. He never questioned it, just made sure to not harass other homos around him.</p><p>But then a skinny, smoking, socially awkward queer is shoved into his life. For some reason he doesnt want to hit the little lad. But that makes him angrier. He's confused, and shaken up. He hates Harry, everything about him. Or maybe, he hates what Harry makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoved Right In

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have another fic that i did not finish, and people are waiting on that. Ive lost intrest in it, im sorry. Its because im all about bottom Harry and honestly i cant write bottom Louis. It doesn't flow right. Ill probably try on it, but this is my main focus. 
> 
> Im very excited and i hope you enjoy!

"I'm on my way, Za-... Liste-... I-, Look shut the fuck up for a second. I'm on my way." He switched the phone to his other hand and dug his wallet out to pay the cashier for his kit-Kat.  
It may not seem like a good reason to be late, but candy over booze any day. "Get your panties out of a twist and take a shot." He unwrapped his candy as he stepped out on to the sidewalk. It was dark, and street lights lit up the town. 

"It's 12:40. I figured when you said soon, it meant a couple of minutes. Not 4 hours, Louis. Hurry the fuck up, okay? Everyone is here, by the way. Literally everyone... even El. "

Louis groaned. Throwing his head back, leaving his mouth wide open and chewed candy on display. A few people passed by with scrunched faces. He rolled his eyes and started walking again. 

"She hasn't been asking for me, has she?" Tonight was supposed to be about replacing before the school year really kicks in. Saturday party, Sunday rejuvenate, and then the second Monday of school. Totally smashed tonight, not ducking underneath shit dodging an ex. 

He and El had broken up over the summer, neatly. But she was still... Not over it. Always.calling to "hang out". How hard was it to understand? A few forwarded calls people tend to catch on. .it this bird.

"Actually... she hasn't. She's been trying to talk to Niall. 'S actually really weird. Hoe close are you?"

Louis shook his head and hung up, jogging up the stairs to the house. People were all over the porch, but immediately split as he walked up. He was used to it, people were intimidated by leather, a few tattoos and septum piercings apparently. 

He finally made it inside, having to physically move a drunk couple from in front of the door. He went straight into the kitchen, knowing Niall normally stayed to keep an eye on his booze. He and Zayn were laughing, hard, surrounded by a big group of people. Louis brushed in between them and patted both their shoulders. 

"Sorry I'm late, babes. Make me a drink?" 

"Louis! Of course, man. Got something special waiting on you." Louis watched Niall walk away then turned to Zayn.

"Quite the rager, love. Has Liam arrived?" He dodged a practiced fist. 

"Shut up, would you?" Zayn ran a hand along his quiff. "He's here- with. Danielle." Louis grimaced.

"Right. Sorry." Zayn shrugged.

"Not a big deal, Josh is here. I'll definitely be getting laid." 

They were interrupted by Niall carrying two solo cups. "Thanks." He said, as he took one. Zayn went for the other, but Niall swatted at him. "There both for you," he pushed it at Louis. "Gotta catch you up." Zayn huffed and walked away, presumably to make his own drink. Louis took the other cup and drank a sip. 

"Absolutely vile." He choked out. His throat burned.

"I know, right?" They grinned at each other, then started talking. Zayn came back, bringing with him more people into the conversation. 

Nothing was really said, yet everything was happening at the same time. It was loud, music thumping then stopping while people argued over who would get next song. Louis had a.nice haze going on, not drunk, but not sober.

He was in the middle of talking shit to Niall and some girl when he was shoved forward, along with the few people beside him. He caught a girl from falling then whirled around to see a scrawny kid on his ass, his back against Louis' shins.

"What the fuck?" A girl shouted, addressing the spilt liquor on her shirt from the shove. Louis grabbed the kid by his collar and turned him so they were facing, grabbing a hand full of the front of his shirt. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled, staring the kid in the face. Wide, scared green eyes were blinking at him, and hands gripping his wrist. 

"I- these guys-" 

"Hit him, Tommo! Little faggot has it coming." Louis looked over the shaking kids shoulder. Darren and Connor were hitting fists. 

"Faggot?" He asked, glaring at the kid, who started shaking his head maniacally. 

"No-they say that to make fun of me." Louis dropped the kid, who instead of just grounded himself with his heels, fell to the side on the floor again.

He snorted and acted like he was kicking trash away from his shoe. 

A hand shot out from behind Louis and was offered to help out the scrawny lad. It was Zayn.

"Give us a hand, yeah?" Louis watched a large but boney hand slip into Zayns. 

"Come on! Louis, beat his ass!" Darren shouted. Zayn, with his hand now around the kids elbow, pushed past the jocks and punks. Before he made it outside he turned and glared at Louis.

Shit.

-

Hours later, with the sun turning the sky to a dark grey, Louis stumbled over people. Cups were everywhere, scattered about, much like the people laying in stale beer and vodka.

He got to the door and walked on the front porch, inhaling the smell promising rain. Turning to his right, he started for the porch swing, until he saw a thin body laying across it asleep.

It was scrawny lad. Louis staggered over and tipped the swing so the body fell out of it. He watched the boy jerk awake and then crawl backwards away from him. 

"'S my swing in the mornings." He mumbled. The boy nodded and stood up, almost running to the stairs. "Where you going?"

Why did he ask? No idea. But he ran with it.

"I've got somewhere to be." Louis rolled his eyes. He watched the boy reach into his pocket with shaking hands and pull out a pack of smokes. Frownng, he watched as the kid lit one and inhaled deeply.

"Don't smoke that shit around me." He complained, waving a hand around. It was stupid, because the kid was literally ten feet or more away, and the wind was carrying the smoke away from him. But it wasnt his own health that he cared about. He got an odd, weird feeling watching the kid inhale.

"Sorry. I needed it.". He looked remorseful, but didn't put it out.

"What's your name?" Louis reached into his pocket and pulled a joint out. 

"Harry."

Lighting it, Louis looked the skinny kid up and down. He blew out, "Nice to meet you." With an evil grin.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know, i HATE writing homophobic slurs. It makes me cringe. But, dont worry, Louis gets his. :) I forgot to add some tags, so that will be happening soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

"So why the fuck do you look like your from Auschwitz?" Harry's arms wrapped around his waist, and Louis felt like they could go around twice. 

"That's actually really offensive." The cigarette was dropped and stamped on. "I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not sticking around to listen to your insults." He bounded down the steps into the light drizzle that was coming down. Louis watched him get farther and farther away, too hung over to care about fucking with him. 

He ran a hand down his face and pulled out his phone. 

Zayn: You're a fukin ass. 

Great. Zayn was going to lecture him again about acceptance. Why couldn't he just "accept" Louis was always going to fuck with the other gays? If it wasn't Zayn there shouldn't be a problem. 

He stood up and started on to his place. It was time to pass out.

-

"You don't get it, Lou. Exceptions don't count when it comes to being a homophobe. You can't hate all gays excluding one." Louis picked up a tomato and threw it a his best mate. 

"I can like who I want and dislike who I want. Shut up." They were seated at a lunch table, Niall, Josh, Liam with them. Louis watched Zayn glance every now and then at the bulky lad. Liam was a nice guy, avoided situations where bullying was involved, and always, /always/ made sure Zayn had his homework. 

He didn't really fit in with all the leather at the table, his red letter jacket standing out yet meshing well with the black. His head was shaved on the sides a bit shorter than the front. It worked, he didn't look like some douche that sagged his pants to his knees and disrespected his mother.

"Whatever. It hurts my feelings is all..." Zayn's voice was small and caught Louis attention quickly. 

"Grow some fucking nads, mate. I love you, why do I have to love everyone else..." his voice trailed off when he caught curly hair behind Zayn. Harry was walking to the trash, dumping his food. He was wearing a maroon v-neck, and regular skinnys. Louis narrowed his eyes and stood up, leaving his tray.

"Where are you going?" Josh called out. Louis waved him off and followed Harry down the hall. Once he was close enough, Harry apparently heard him and started to turn. Before he could get far, Louis shoved him into the wall. 

"Ah, what the f- Oh. It's you." Harry made to walk away but Louis pushed him back again. He wasn't going to be ignored, especially by some little brat.

"Yup. So, Fairy, how's your day been?" Louis rose his nose up as he asked. 

"Aw, clever. Did you come up with that on your own?" Harry smiled too sweetly at him. Louis smacked him on the forehead. 

"Shut the fuck up, queer." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What do you need, Louis?" His voice was strong, and defiant unlike his posture. Odd. 

"How do you know my name?" He questioned. He never introduced himself, definitely didn't see the need. 

"You're the biggest asshole in the school. Everyone knows your name. I'm surprised you haven't been bullying be before this." Harry opened his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. Louis tracked the movement, taking in long slender fingers and a super boney shoulder. He shook his head, looking back at the boys face.

"I've never heard of you. Not before last night." 

"Well. How lucky of me, I suppose." The bell rang once, and Harry made to move but Louis used both hands and shoved him, making him stumble to the side and fall.

"Fuck! Can you stop? I've got classes to get to." Harry put a hand on the wall behind him to get up.

"How about-" 

"Babe!" Louis head snapped to the right and saw a tall guy running towards them. He slowed as he got closer and frowned. 

"Hey, Nick. Lets go." Louis watched as they linked hands and started to laugh at the sight. 

"You have a boyfriend? Oh man, bet you take it up the ass right?" Louis smirked at Harry as Nicks face got red.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth." A finger was shoved in his chest and he smacked the hand away, stepping in Nicks space.

"I suggest you watch where your hands go. Wouldn't want you to lose one." He spat. 

"Come on, just leave it. Nothing new," he heard Harry whisper. They started walking away, and Harry turned his head. They made eye contact, his wide against Louis' narrowed.

"Fuckin' fags." He muttered. But it was dull, and not as harsh as it normally was. He watched Nicks hand wrap around Harry's waist and wanted to throw up. 

He turned and went the other way, heading towards the double doors that led outside and to the building that held his next class. 

He made it on time, before the third bell and sat in his seat next to Connor:a bloke that liked to talk even if Louis didn't respond. He put his head in his hands and stared at the front.

All that he could see was Harry's hands and skinny body, Nicks arm around those hips. Wide, green eyes, the hint of a dimple when Harry was smiling sarcastically. 

Fuck, what was going on? Why was this queer on his mind? The only thing that he could think of. It was suffocating, and making his head hurt. 

When the bell rang he shot out of his desk, all but running to Zayn's locker. The tan lad was talking to Liam, but Louis didn't care about interrupting. 

"I need to talk to you," he rushed out. Zayn's eyes got big, in a 'Turn Around and Go Away' signal, but Louis shook his head.  
"It's okay, Danielle wanted to meet before class anyway. Um, I'll... see you, Zayn. Louis." Liam smiled at them and walked away, disappearing around a corner.

"What. The. Fuck," Zayn slammed his locker closed.

"Sorry. But I have t talk to you. Harry- has a boyfriend." Louis whispered. Zayn looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who the fuck is Harry?" Louis dropped his arm from where it was propped on the row of lockers.

"What do you mean? Harry?" Louis rotated his hand. "Skinny kid from the party you helped?" 

Zayn face unscrunched. "Oh! I never bothered with a name. But so? Why does that matter so much that you interruptued my Liam time?"

Louis stared at him. Huh. Why did this matter? Why did he have to run and tell his friend that some queer had a buttbuddy? He shook his head and rubbed at his temples. His brain felt like it was going to explode.

"I... I don't know."


	3. Maybe We Could Be Civil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter. I want to let you guys know now, its a slow build up, filled with angst. Tons of it. But it gets good.
> 
> I hope you guys are loving it. Comment. To let me know! Give me ideas of what you might want to see. M not promising anything, but this is going to be long. So, anything helps. 
> 
> Ok! Thanks :))

The next few days made Louis question is sanity. He kept an eye on Harry and Nick, watching them interact. It did something to him, made him angry when Harry would lean and whisper in the tall fucks ear. Made him pissed off when Nick would walk up without hesitation and kiss Harry's cheek.

He really hated them.

Thursday was lovely. Louis strolled down the stairs outside connecting him to the building holding the cafeteria, humming and feeling good. There wasn't any reason for his perky attitude. He just felt good.

"Is that a smile I see?" A voice startled him. He glanced over and saw Harry huddled in a corner, smoking. 

He held up his middle finger. "Got better things to do than chat with a tossed like you." He continued a bit until,

"You're right. You've got innocent people to pick on. Excuse me." Louis whirled around and stalked over, flicking the cigarette out of Harry's fingers. He pushed his arm against his pale throat and added pressure.

"Don't fuck with me. I don't need your comments, and I don't give a /fuck/ about what you say." Harry's eyes were wide, and his fingernails dug into Louis' arm. Louis let off a bit but held his arm there, keeping Harry in place.

"Let me go, please." Louis kicked Harry's feet out from under him as soon as he dropped his arm, sending the lad to the ground.

"Faggot." 

"Why does my sexuality bother you so much?" Harry voice was raw, and he was standing again, rubbing at his throat.

"Because, you-"

"Harry?" They both turned their attention to Nick, who was walking up. Of course.

"Great, the fucking pride parade is coming." Louis made a gagging gesture and started to walk away.

"Are you okay, hun?" Nick said, bringing Harry close and kissing his head. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Mhm. I'm fine." 

-

Later that day Louis was on the pitch with Liam. They were bullshitting, waiting on Zayn to get out of Art club.

"Has he been acting strange lately?" Liam asked, kicking the ball. Louis flopped down, spreading out his arms and legs.  
"'Fraid I don't know what ya mean, Li." He was lying. But in his defense Liam could always tell.

"Come on, Louis. He's been really weird. Every time I ask him to join me and Danielle for dinner or something, he says no. He never wants to hang out," Liam sighed and sat down with his legs crossed, rolling the ball in his hands. "The only time we really talk, is when he's drunk."

Louis rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Liam, blocking the setting sun with his arm.  
"Look, I'm not talking about what he tells me in confidence. I know you know that he tells me everything, but I'm not going to spill that. Have you asked him what's bothering him? Or have you just ignored it hoping he'd come to you? Because he isn't going to." 

The doors of the school banged open, echoing down to the field, along with chatter from the students leaving clubs and tutoring sessions. 

Zayn appeared from the crowd, giving a small wave across the distance. The sun was setting, making everything look a little foggy and Zayn almost ethereal. 

Louis reached out an arm dramatically and shouted, "Zayn, come to me. Li is drowning me in /feelings/!" Liam kicked him in the side.

"Don't like, say anything. I don't want him to feel, I guess... obligated? I want him to do it when he feels ready." His voice died off when Zayn got close. 

Louis winked at Liam to show he understood and reached for Zayn again. The tan lad slapped his palm against Louis' and sat down. 

"Hey guys," he smiled. Liam gave a small greeting and then it got quiet. Very quiet, and Louis was aware of the tangible tension between the two.

Time to go.

"Alright, lovelies. I've got homework to do. See ya," he toed the ball and kicked it from Liam. He ran it over near his bag, and stuffed it inside with his stuff. There was barley enough room, the balls top half sticking out. 

Louis left it and started up the small his that led to the school side doors. It was easier to cut through the building than walk all the way around campus. 

He was almost at the front of the school when his zipper gave way, sending four heavy textbooks filled with work to the ground and papers scattered everywhere.

"Fuck," he groaned. He stood there staring at the mess debating whether or not he actually needed any of it. 

Yes, he decided. Failing was out of the picture.

He dropped down on one knee, leaving one foot on the ground, ignoring the cold and painful hit of the tile. He mumbled under his breath, sorting through his papers and sticking them in the correct book. Folders weren't necessary in his eyes. He was perfectly okay with his organization preference, even if his teachers frowned at it.

He was sure they wanted him to fail, but he was good at school. 

He reached for his chemistry book, but it was kicked from under his hand.

His head snapped up, and Harry was standing in front of him. 

"I could've totally kicked the shit out of you." Harry said, crossing his arms. 

Louis looked back at the floor and closed his eyes. He braced one hand on the tile, and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply.

"Wouldn't advise it, mate," his tone was biting. "I'd break your fucking ankles." He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Harry was staring at the floor now. Just because, Louis looked down too, noticing Harry's feet were turned inwards. 

That was... oddly... endearing. Louis huffed at his thoughts, getting very irritated. He grabbed his chemistry book, shoving it in next to his other books then yanked the zipper (securely) closed . He stood up, staring at Harry's face that was still on the ground and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Seems a bit extreme, yeah?" Harry looked up and met Louis' eyes.

"Maybe to you. Pretty mild in my mind." Harry's eyes were really clear, Louis noticed. Kind of a hazel, with the green enhanced. 

"I think you're just an extreme person."

Louis shrugged. "Maybe." Harry cleared his throat, and Louis could see his Adams Apple Bob. This kid was really skinny. 

"Uh, you're ball." Harry gestured down the hall, then turned to get it. The lanky lad kicked it, but instead of going to Louis it bounced to the left and went behind him. He raised a brow.

"'M right here." 

As Harry got closer Louis could see how red his cheeks were. "Sorry, I'm not the best at football." Harry scratched his hip. 

"Obviously." Louis turned and toed at it. 

"Hey! Its time to go! Move it." They jumped at the janitors voice. 

Louis waved his hand around. "Sorry, mate!"

Harry was already walking out the door when his eyes left the man in grey. He went out quickly, kicking the ball as he caught up to the small kid.

They walked for a.bit when Louis noticed Harry wasn't smoking. 

"No cancer tonight?" He questioned. Harry shook his head.

"Fresh out, actually." Louis nodded.

"So, why are you here so late?" Louis questioned. Why? No idea. He didn't feel like fucking with Harry at the moment.

It was dark now, the streetlights on, and the fog was thick. They started at a reasonable pace, going the opposite direction of Louis' house, and he figured when not. It wouldn't hurt to know where the pale boy lived. Louis continued passing the ball between his feet at they walked, sometimes jumping off the sidewalk and making it hop.

"I help the art club. Do stuff here and there... clean up. Things to pass time before I go home." He shrugged his shoulder. 

"What? Why would you stay at school longer?" He was confused. 

"You were there late too," Harry snapped. Louis stuck his foot out and sent Harry flying forwards. Louis kept walking as the lad picked himself up and caught up.  
"What was that for?" Harry yelled, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Don't get an attitude with me." He stated simply.

They were quiet the rest of the walk, the only sound was his shoes dragging and hitting the ball.

He suddenly noticed Harry had stopped walking. He turned and saw the boy standing by a walk up.

"This is mine." Harry nodded at the house. 

It wasn't bad, a bit dingy and in need of a serious cut. "About time to trim, huh?" Louis walked closer and leaned on the short white fence. Harry was fairly close to him, close enough where Louis could see his cheeks darkening again.

It was... satisfying to know he embarrassed the skinny lad.

"Um, we-our uh. Lawnmower is shot, and we can't pay to fix it. Or for anyone to cut it got us." Harry looked away.

And... didn'to his feel like a complete dick now. Which was odd, because he really didn't give a fuck about hoe Harry felt. Right? Who the fuck was Harry to gain Louis' sympathy? But... 

He took in Harry's downcast eyes, the embarrassed face, yet defiant chin that was tilted up. Those fucking feet. He bit his lip and kicked Harry's shin, hard.

"Ow! Will you fucking quit?" Harry pulled his leg up and rubbed the sore spot. 

"Look, stop being a girl." Harry shot a glare at him. Louis raised his legs again, making Harry flinch. 

"How about this: I'll cut your lawn." Louis offered, raising a shoulder. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Good question. "Shut up, do you want me to or not?"

Harry nodded, his hair shaking around. Louis balanced the ball on top of his foot. "Great. I'll let you know when." He turned to walk away, But boney fingers appeared on his forearm. 

Louis followed the fingers, up an arm and long neck, to Harry's eyes. "I... thank you. It means a lot."

Louis smacked the hand off of him, ignoring how insanely hot that spot felt now. He smirked.

"Sure."


	4. Sleepy Eyes and Boney Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to get goooood. Be excited :) and prepare. Because shit is going to happen. Sorry if there are errors. I kind of rushed this.

"You did what?" Zayn demanded, his burger nearly falling out of his mouth. Louis took one of the pickles off his best mates plate and ate it. He never understood why Zayn didn't just order a no pickle burger, but hey, he got pickles and Zayn got to eat. Everyone wins.

"I told him I'd cut their grass. Its a small lawn, so there won't be much work to do." He shrugged nonchalantly. Zayn was still looking at him like he'd grown a tail. 

"But... he's gay?" Zayn finally closed his mouth and chewed.

"I know. I still can't stand the shithead, but my mom was pretty happy I'm helping out someone." He looked around Underdogs, a small buger-grill joint. They came here frequently, jist to chill and talk. It was one of his favorite places, and held some of his fondest memories. 

Like when Liam had scored the winning shot and they came here to celebrate. Everyone buzzing, and smiling from the victory. Or, his seventeenth birthday, when they snuck booze it because he just /had/ to have it with his meal. They got plastered and made nice with Sid, the bald grill master behind the swinging doors. 

It was his third place spot. 

"I'm... really excited about this. I feel like you're accepting gays." Zayn was smiling wide, lettuce sticking to the corner of his chin.

"Don't be. Im helping him out, not embracing his life. Okay?" He didn't mean to sound like a dick. But he was. So.

Zayn looked down at his plate and frowned. "Alright."

They sat there longer than normal, still waiting for Liam to show up. Usually every Friday they met up here, Zayn and Louis first, then Liam after practice and Niall... well. Niall showed up whenever he felt like it. It was always the same booth, and sometimes they had to drag a table to accommodate for the rest of their friends if they joined.  
The bell chimed, alerting everyone in the place a customer had arrived. He watched Zayns face to see if it was Liam. You could always tell if it was Liam.

"Harry's here. With that bloke he's dating." Louis fought off the urge to look, but he didn't need to. He was facing the counter so he had a clear view of the couple. Harry was following behind Nick, their hands clasped. He scowled, and took a sip of his drink.

He was aware of Zayns eyes on him, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pair. Grace, the woman who called orders out, greeted them and took their order. Harry let go of Nicks hand and turned, finally seeing Louis. He gave a little wave and sat down in the table next to Louis' and Zayns booth.

"Hey," Harry said lightly. Louis stared at him, not saying anything. Harry folded his hands on the table, his shoulders tensing. 

"Hello, Harry." Zayn greeted, kicking Louis under the table. 

"Hi." He muttered. He didn't know why he was so I'll, but Harry and Nick were the last thing he wanted to see. Them together in his presence was irritating.

Nick walked over to the table Harry was seated at and sat down across from his boyfriend, glaring at Louis. Louis watched him reach across and grab Harry's hand. 

"Tomlinson." Louis rolled his eyes and flipped him off. 

"Fuck off."

It got awkward for a while, Zayn glancing between the three and Louis steadily ignoring the kicking under the table. The bell chimed again, and Zayn got stiff and red signaling Liam walking in.

"Hey, lads. Sorry, practice ran late and then I ran into Danielle." Liam sat beside Zayn, throwing an arm around the boy. Zayn greeted him and smiled.

"Not a problem, mate." He pushed the rest of his chips to him. Liam popped one in his mouth and grinned. 

"I've got some news," Liam started. His smile was wide, and he looked excited, but his knee was bouncing the whole booth. Liam bouncing his knee meant he was nervous, or anxious. "I uh, asked Danielle out. Not like, to be my girlfriend or anything," he rushed out. "But to the movies." No one moved. Louis stared at him, Then risked a glance a Zayn.

He was picking at the table, chewing on his lip. He knocked his knuckles against the wood and tried to stand, but the booth stopped him. 

"I forgot I have to help my mom with something. Excuse me," He said to Liam, not looking him in the eyes.

Louis sighed, "Zayn-"

"No, Lou, I have to go. She needs my help and I'm late. I've got to help her, or she won't be able to get it done." Zayn was waiting for Liam to move, who had the deepest frown.

"I just got here though."

"Liam, please move." Louis heard the shake in his voice and swallowed. This was bad. Apparently Liam heard it to because he was standing, allowing Zayn to slide out. 

"See you guys," and with that, he was gone. Louis glared a Liam, but it went unnoticed. The lad had his head in his hands, slouching over the table.

"I don't understand. We were fine on the field, we even talked on the phone!" 

"You're so fucking thick. Go follow him. I swear to God, talk this out with him. Make him talk." Louis was sick of the beating around the bush. 

"Do you really think forcing the words out of his mouth is going to help?" Liam sniffed. Louis smacked his arms from under his head.

"Get the fuck out of this booth. Now." Liams eyes were wife and he nodded, quickly exiting. 

Louis sat back and let out a long breath. His friends were going to be the death of him. He grabbed his plate back and started on his chips again, but felt someone staring at him.

He turned to his left and met Harry's eyes, but the boy quickly looked back down. Louis examined the boy, noticing Nick wasn't there, but a plate was in his spot. He must've gone to the bathroom. That's when Louis noticed there wasn't a plate in front of Harry, just a water. Strange. Maybe he didn't have money, but didn't that mean Nick should have offered?

Louis picked up his plate and stood, walking over to Harry. The boy jumped at the sound of Louis setting his chips in front of him. 

"Here." Harry started shaking his head. 

"What this?" 

"I'm done, and well... you look hungry." It was true. The boys shirt was hanging on him, showing his extremely prominent collar bones. 

"No, It's okay." Harry whispered. Louis almost didn't catch it. The sound of a chair sliding caught both of their attention, and Nick was sitting back down.

"Problem, Louis?" Nick asked. 

Louis brought his eyes back to Harry, who was sipping on his water. 

"No, just offering some food to your ass partner." Uncalled for, but he couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"He's not hungry." Nick said, making a bite of his sandwich. And- okay What?

"I think he knows if he's hungry or not." He snapped. Nick glared at him.

"He's not hungry, okay? Leave. He doesn't want your left overs." Louis picked up the fried potato and threw it on Nicks plate.

"Let him tell me himself, yeah?" 

"Louis, I'm fine. Really." Harry's voice was soft. Nick looked up at him smugly. 

"Leave." Louis ignored him and turned his back to face Harry, acting like Nick wasn't there.

"So, I'll be over tomorrow. Probably around noon. Okay?" 

Harry's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head a little. 

"What? What the fuck does that mean?" Louis groaned at the sound of the tall truckers voice. It's be really great if he would evaporate, but when Louis glanced behind him He was still there. He hand both hands on the table, staring Harry down. "Harry, why is this homophobic twat going to your house?"

Something was off. Louis could feel it, Nicks body language throwing off some major aggression, and it wasn't aimed at Louis. It was directed forwards Harry.

"He's coming by to do yard work." Harry said. 

"Yard work?" Nick questioned, his voice insanely hard. Harry nodded, looking at his boyfriend. "Okay, what the fuck am I missing?"

"I walked him home yesterday and saw-"

Harry sucked in a breath. Uh oh. 

"What! What the fuck were you doing walking him home? What the fuck were /you/ doing letting him?" Louis watched Harry, seeing the tilt come to his chin.

"Calm down, we just-"

"Do not tell me to calm down, Harry." Nicks voice was menacing. "You know what, we'll talk later." Nick stood up. Harry shook his head.

"Don't leave," he pleaded. Nick ignored him and shoved by Louis, knocking into his shoulder.

"Oi, watch your fucking step." But it went unheard, Nick already walking out.

What... the fuck. He sat down in Nicks spot, pushing the plate from in front of him. "What was that about?" Harry shook his head.

"Leave me alone, Louis. Please." He had one hand on his forehead, leaning on his elbow. Louis saw how small Harry's wrists were, and kind of wanted to... measure it in his hand. Which is weird, but fuck all he wanted to feel it.

"No, tell me what that twats problem is." Harrys fist came down on the table, making his water jump a little.

"Shut up! He's my boyfriend, not a twist. Okay, and his problem is you!" Harry stood up, and started walking away.

Oh fuck no. Louis got up and followed him, getting hit by the closing door. Cool, deserved karma he supposed.

Harry was lighting a cigarette outside, one arm wrapped around himself. "Me? What the fuck did I do?" Louis demanded.

Harry scoffed and flicked his ashes. "What do you mean? You make fun of us all the time! He doesn't like you. You're an asshole."

"Me? I'm trying to help you! I'm cutting your fucking grass, and I offered you food. You, his boyfriend."

"Exactly! Why? Why are you doing this?" Harry put his hands out to his sides. "Why can't you just pick one? Complete and utter dick, or nice guy? Back and forth is making my fucking head spin." They stared at each other while Louis thought of an answer. He couldn't find one.

He had absolutely no idea what to say. He didn't know why. Why he offered to feed Harry, and help his yard. Especially since he hated queers. But... did he hate Harry? He took in the small boy for way seemed like the millionth time and decided maybe not. Not hate at least. Dislike, yes. But not hate.

He stood there while Harry finished his smoke. They were quiet, until Harry's phone started to ring. He pulled it out quickly and answered it, glancing at Louis. 

"Hey... yes. Please, just listen to me-" Nick. Louis was sure it was Nick. "We're just standing here! ... Please don't be this way. Nick- don't talk to me like that. I'm sorry! It didn't seem important. Okay. Okay, I'll be there soon." Harry hung up and took a shaky breath. Louis saw his hands shaking as he put his phone up.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Harry didn't say anything, just sniffed. Oh God, was he crying? "Harry..."

"Louis, I can't... you can't talk to me anymore." Louis raised a brow.

"Excuse me? Says who?"

"Nick. He said, look. Just don't. Okay?" They met eyes and his green ones were watering. "It'll be a lot easier on me if you just leave me alone."

Louis walked up to him and shoved him. "I don't know if you know who I am, but I do what the fuck I want. I'll talk to who I want. Including you." So now he wanted to talk to Harry? Yes. Yes he did, if only to pass someone off.

"You don't get it." Harry shook his head and stepped back from Louis.

"No, I do." He turned and started towards home. "See you tomorrow!" He called out.


	5. What Lies Beneath Your Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to update. I couldnt decide if i wanted this to be in Louis' or Harry's POV. I wrote both out, but then decided Harry's was going to wait.
> 
> Im excited for the next chapter! It will consist of Harry and Louis running around and getting high together. You'll get more info on Nick and Harry's relationship. It may take a little bit because i have to decide if i want to add Ziam or not. Idk yet. 
> 
> Also, because of how indecisive i was, this chapter is my least favorite in everyway. My writing, how it all played out. Blahh. But i hope its satisfying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Louis woke up to sunlight. The rays were cutting into his room, leading directly into his eyes, making him groan and roll over. He tried to fall back asleep, but now that he knew the sun was there it felt hotter, making him kick the covers off and ruining his cocoon of warmth. 

"Dammit," He sighed. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at his clock.   
2:12 pm.

"Shit!" He jumped up, and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and threw them on, then going through is laundry, both dirty and clean, trying to find his favourite tank.

"Mom!" He shoved his vans on and started down the stairs. "Mom!" 

"Louis, stop yelling. I'm in the kitchen." He rolled his eyes, not bothering to mention she was yelling too. He walked in and kissed her cheek, grabbing a cookie off the counter.

"'ve you seen my striped tank?" He asked, stuffing the chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, love. I think it's in the dryer, or folded on the couch." She said while stacking plates in the cabinet. 

"Okay, I've got to go." He rushed, heading into the living room. His shirt was on top, thank God, waiting for him. Throwing it on, he headed for the door.

"Bye!" He called. As his hand hit the knob, 

"Wait just a minute. Where are you off to?" Slowly, he turned around, finding his mom at the end of the hall. 

"Uh-"

"It's not even four. Not only are you up, But you're leaving ad well?" She had her hands on her hips, and a drying cloth in one and. 

"I-"

"You haven't even harassed your sisters." 

She had a point. But he didn't even know why he was rushing. It was only Harry. But he had said a specific time and he didn't want the kid to think he bailed.

Then again so what? He didn't owe Harry anything. He could just complete ignore the fact that he said he'd cut the grass. Not that it mattered because he was just ready to get there. He did t have time to ask Liam for his truck, or anything now.

He sighed. 

"I'm going to a friends." Friend. Right.

"Oh, Zayn?" His mom's face broke into a smile.

"No, mother." He said exasperated. 

"Well who?" She pushed. He stayed quiet a second too long. If it wad possible, his mother's eyes narrowed.

"Louis, are you going to see a girl?"

"What! No. Mom. I'm going to this kids house. I'm late, I was supposed to cut his grass, but that's not happening now." 

His mother's face lit up. Groaning he tapped his foot knowing what was coming.

"You're helping someone? Oh my, Louis." Her grin literally was from ear to ear. "Why do they need someone to help? Are they... poorly?" She whispered it, as if someone would hear. 

"Come on, I'm being-"

"Nice! I know, honey I'm so happy." Suddenly she was turning around. "Here, take some of these." 

He mumbled, and went back into the kitchen, finding her throwing cookies into a container.

"No," he said shaking his head. No way was he taking fucking cookies. "they don't need cookies. Alright?" The container was in his arms.

"Everyone needs cookies. If they can't do their own yard work, surely they need help in some way. Now. Go." She shooed him out of the kitchen and through the door.

"Love you!"

-

He got there, holding the stupid box of goodness. The weather was perfect, the sun now hiding behind a few clouds, making it warm, but not blinding.

He stopped in front of Harry's house, taking it in during the day. Louis could see chipping paint on the fence and porch, and the few plants were dead. The steps were broken and splintered, creaking as he walked up them. 

Stopping in front of the door, He raised his fist and knocked harshly. Kind of to be a dick and scare Harry or something, but also to make sure someone heard him.

Steps were getting closer on the other side, and he braced himself. Instead of a skinny smoker kid, it was a woman. 

She was in her bed robes, and reeked of booze. The smell coming from the open door literally smelled like his favourite pub. 

"Hello," the woman's voice was slightly slurred. He cleared his throat and offered a hand, balancing the treats in the other. 

"Hi, I'm Louis. A-uh. Friend of Harry's." The woman never took his hand so he let it fall to his side. She was staring at him, Maybe through him until, "Harry!"

Louis jumped at the yelling. He waited for Harry's voice to call back but it never did. Instead he heard quiet steps approaching and then-

"Louis?" Harry had his curls pushed back by a scarf, some sort of soft green color that seemed to make his eyes greener, and wider. Those eyes flicked up to the leaning woman and Harry bit his lip. 

"Hey, mom. You left your drink by the sofa." Harry said softly. Louis watched the woman nod, giving Harry a pat on his shoulder. 

Louis watched the woman stumble back down the narrow hallway then turned his attention to Harry.

"Hey," 

"I thought you weren't coming..." Louis rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and shrugged sheepishly. 

"I woke up late. But I brought cookies." He held up the container. Harry took it and opened it. 

"They look so good." His voice was quiet. 

"Try one, my mom made them. So they are basically what heaven tastes like." Louis smiled. Harry closed the lid. 

"I can't." Before Louis could say anything Harry set the treats right inside of the door then closed it.

"So if you aren't here to work on the yard, what are you doing here?" Louis groaned. Of course Harry would ask the question he didn't want to answer. Hell, he didn't have an answer. So... he lied. 

"I had already told my mom about it and she still made me come. With those," he gestured to the door, "as an apology for being a lazy arse." There. Perfect.

Harry nodded and walked by Louis to sit on the steps. Louis looked down at the tiny hunched shoulders, inwardly cringing because he could see the notches of Harry's spin through his shirt. He sat down too, a step down from Harry. 

"I appreciate the offer, even if you aren't going to do it. Really, it's fine." Harry was looking at him, playing with a bracelet on his thin wrist. Louis punched the kids knee.

"Shut up, I'm going to do it. I just enjoy sleeping in." Harry was gripping his knee and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Can you quit hitting me? Prick." They sat in silence for a minute until Louis got an idea. 

"You have any plans tonight? With your maggot lover o-" his head suddenly snapped forward. Jumping to his feet he whirled on Harry, who didn't look scared at all. Just pissed.

"If you want to hang out with me, don't insult my boyfriend, or my way of life. What we do in the bedroom is none of your concern." Harry was standing now too, a step higher which was probably giving him courage. 

Louis grabbed him by the shirt and drug him down, pushing him on the ground. "Don't you ever hit me again, Harry. I will fuck your shit up." He towered over the skinny lad, glaring down. Until he noticed Harry's shirt had gotten bunched up, revealing smooth, white skin-and. Oh God.

Louis took a step back, finally seeing just HOW skinny Harry was. He could see the bottom half of Harry's ribs, and sunken in stomach. There were a few bruises, one big blossoming one on his right hip bone. 

"Jesus," he whispered. Harry's eyes that had been squeezed shut in anticipation for a beating opened. He scrambled up, pulling his shirt down as he did so.

"Don't say anything." Louis mouth fell open.

"What? Don't say- Do you know who I am? Why are you so skinny? Go eat one of those cookies now!" Louis chest was rising up and down. He was freaked out, "how are you alive?" He breathed out.

Harry glared at him. "I'm not that skinny, Louis. Actually, I'm trying to cut back a little." Harry smoothed his shirt down. 

Louis felt bile rising n his throat. He put his palms to his face and shook his head. "Look, are you doing anything tonight?" No one was going to find out about this. 

"No, Nick is mad at me still. So I'm free." Louis looked a him and smiled. 

"Feel like getting fucked up?"


	6. It Just Takes Some Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this chapter.
> 
> Oh. I read through the others, and im crazy sorry about the grammatical errors. But, hopefully you guys get what im saying and it can be ignored. 
> 
> Like i said, i love this chapter, and I hope you all do too. Im excited for Louis character development. 
> 
> I had other intentions when I started to write this, but i couldnt stop when i tried out this path. I dont know if anyone else writes like that, but i start off four different times and see which i like best and think flows and has great potential.  
> Anyway. Love you all, enjoy! :) <3

An hour later they had found themselves at the old bridge just outside of town. It was exactly that- old, made of wood that was breaking off little by little. The weather had stained it, making it darker and more worn down. Plants were starting to take over it too.

It may be one of Louis' favorite parts of this shit hole town. Far from everything, quiet with the water trickling underneath your feet. 

It was perfect.

Louis was currently sitting behind Harry, his legs on either side of the boys hips and hanging over the side of the bridge. Harry was swinging his legs, concentrating on his lap.

Louis flicked him on the back of the arm. "Stop moving, or you'll spill the weed." 

"Okay, jeez." Hardy huffed out. 

"Alright, now lick it as you move your fingers like this," Louis said lowly in Harry's ear. He put his arms around the tiny waist in front of him, setting his hands over Harry's and rolled their fingers together.

Louis swallowed. This was a compromising position. Although he felt like it was done, because he didn't like Harry. He certainly didn't want to rub his hands up Harry's arms, or trace his nose along the back of Harry's slender neck into the brown hair that smelled like strawberries. 

He pulled his hands back and set them behind him, leaning a bit away. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, enjoying the still air.

"There. Looks nice, yeah?" Louis blinked a few times and stared at the blunt. It was fat, but had tears in it. Then, he looked at Harry. 

The boy had moved so his ass was still in between Louis' legs, but his knees were up and feet over Louis' thighs. He was smiling, examining his work with those damn dimples showing. 

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "Looks nice." He took it from Harry a scooted back, giving himself space to breathe. He watched Harry twist the blunt around, then a small smile spread across his lips.

"I don't know how to light it." Louis barked out a laugh.

"Give it here." He took it from the lad and brought it to his mouth to light it. It caught, but smoke escaped through a small hole where a tear was. 

"Damn," he muttered, licking his finger and setting it over the hole. Harry crawled over so he was cross legged, facing Louis' side.

"Did I fuck It up?" Louis glanced over at Harry, who's face was close and staring hard at his mouth. Or the blunt. Yeah, definitely the blunt, Tomlinson. Get your shit together. 

He shook his head. "Nah, but when you hit it, put you finger here," He tapped his that was over the hole. Harry smiled.

"Okay. I'm so nervous-" a chiming noise went off, interrupting the boy. Harry's phone. Louis watched that pale face get even paler.

"Hey, babe," Louis gagged and stood up. The old street light that was placed over the bridge came on, highlighting them in an orange halo. 

"No, um. I'm..." Louis watched Harry hang his head. "I'm just getting fresh air. Being by myself for a bit." Louis smirked to himself. He had Nicks boyfriend all alone, to do whatev- 

Fuck. 

Louis inhaled one last time and bent down in front of Harry, who stared at him with big eyes. 

He slid the phone from Harry's hand and hung it up, then blew out his hit in Harry's face. He watched the younger boy close his eyes and scrunched his nose.

"Loui-" the ringing came again. Harry groaned and laid back. "How is it that even when we're miles away, he still is able to cut me off when I start talking?" Louis chuckled and ignored the call, then turned off the phone all together.

"There. He won't anymore, now hit this." Harry sat back up quickly and took it, inhaling deeply before letting out a choked cough.

"Oh my God, that is nothing," he put his arm in front of his mouth and coughed harder. Louis shook his head and patted him on the back.

"Shit," Harry said, his voice hoarse. "That is nothing like a cigarette." 

"No, it's not." He waved his hand at Harry to hit it again. "Here, inhale slowly, but deeply. Pace yourself." Pink lips wrapped around the brown wrap and Louis smiled as the end burned brighter when Harry hit it.

"Mm. See? Nice and easy." Harry nodded and hit again, looking Louis in the eyes. The older lad turned his head and stood back up. "Lets head back to town, we'll finish that on the way." 

"Okay. Here," Louis took the offered blunt and hit it while shoving Harry's phone in his own pocket, then began walking.

"Lou! Louis," Harry whined. He stopped and turned back. "Wait for me. I lost my phone." 

He stood there, letting Harry freak out for a minute. It was funny, the skinny boy searching everywhere, even looking over the bridge.

"I think it may have fell down there. I've got to check." Louis' eyes widened as Harry got up on the edge. He ran over and grabbed the idiot by his shirt and pulled him down. Harry landed on the ground, bouncing a little.

"What the fuck! Are you out of your mind?" Louis shouted. He put his hand on his head, and sharply turned away from Harry and walked away- before he whipped around again.

"You asshole! There are jagged fucking ROCKS down there!" Harry let out a loud cackle and rolled on his back, grabbing his knees. Louis stomped over near the grass and picked the blunt back up from where he tossed it.

"You're a prick. A right fucking twat." He snatched his lighter from his pocket and attempted to light the blunt again. Harry snorted, and rubbed at his eyes trying to compose himself before he lost it again.

Louis rolled his eyes, "yeah keep laughing asshole." He said with the blunt in his mouth. He finally lit it and sucked in deeply. 

Harry got up, rubbing at his arm. Louis frowned when he saw red skid marks on white skin. 

"Shit, mate. Does that hurt?" He pointed the blunt at it before ashing, and passing it over. Harry looked up from where he had been picking at it and grabbed the weed. 

"No," he smiled. Louis roamed his eyes over Harry's profile.

The orange tint was fading slowly the farther they got as they walked, but Louis could just see Harry. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving him some kind of dark snow white feel. Whenever his eyes moved, you could see the moon reflecting in them, making it look like they were glass. 

He chuckled. Squinty glass, because Harry had the best high eyes on right now. They were low like bed eyes, and you could see the smile around them with out even having to look at his mouth. Which- which his mouth.

Louis shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. Damn, that fucking mouth. Harry's smile had to be the most perfect Louis has ever seen. He was almost envious of it, honestly. It was literally, well. Perfect. Nice, straight white teeth, with full, but not too full lips bordering them, and to top it off- dimples?

How could one person have it all?

"Louis!" He jumped and tripped. Harry's laugh rang in his ears. "Jeez, I've been saying you name trying to hand this to you for forever now." Louis looked down and saw Harry giving him the pass.

"Sorry. I was lost in my head." Harry nodded.

"Happens all the time." Louis watched Harry's Adams Apple Bob. Then he thought of how.prominent it was, which led to him taking in Harry's jaw, and collar bones. 

He knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to know.

"Why are you so skinny?" He blurted. Perfect. A reasonable appoach, so maybe Harry wouldn't get-

"Excuse me?" Harry s voice was offended, then he busted out laughing. "No, no. I'm not amused. I just can't stop laughing." 

Louis broke out into laughs to, making them both hysteric. They stopped walking and Louis wrapped his arms around his stomach and Harry bent over, slapping his knees.

They calmed down and started walking again, finally settling. Louis checked the blunt and saw it was out again. He put the roach in his mouth and pulled.

"Seriously though. Uh. Can we not talk about my weight? Don't you think if you feel like you notice something's off, and I avoid it there is a problem? But obviously the issue is talked about enough and that's why it's there in the first place, so it's best to leave it alone?" Harry was rambling, almost to himself. His words were incredibly soft, but Louis heard them.

"Yeah, but if everyone left it alone it would stay an issue. Talking about it isn't always negative." They were dancing around it, but Louis knew. He knows. Eating disorder. Probably anorexia. 

"But I'm scared to talk to you about it. Positive between you and I doesn't really exist." Louis pulled on the roach and handed it over, mulling over the lads words.

He was right. Louis was an asshole, and didn't deserve Harry to confide in him. Why should he? Louis has done nothing but push around and belittle him.

"I guess I just want something else to help fuck with you." He shrugged. Louis felt Harry knock their elbows together lightly. He'd be lying of he said he didn't get a little breathless. 

"Maybe another time." Harry smiled.

-

They ended up at Underdogs, Louis crying starvation. He was too. He waited as Harry finished the last o his cigarette, then held the door for him. 

Out of habit of course. He's a gentleman to everyone. As soon as they walked in Harry let out a squeal and covered his eyes.

"Jesus, do you think the lights could be any brighter?" Louis laughed. 

"It's because we've been in the dark for so long."

Harry put his hands down and rolled his eyes, "no shit." They slid into a booth and Louis smiled. Harry looked high as hell in the light. His eyes were red, and his lips kept twitching as if he was about to break into a smile at any moment.

"So, are you hungry? I'm craving a veggie burger myself." He tapped his fingers on the table.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a salad. And water, oh my God, I'm so thirsty." Louis chuckled and got up to place their order. 

Once he sat back down with their drinks and slid the water to Harry who gulped it down happily. "Thank you,"

He shrugged. "No problem. So, I guess I'll do your yard next weekend. I need your number, by the way." He dug his and Harry's phones out of his pocket.

"Louis," a small voice came from Harry. "Are we friends?" 

Louis froze. He didn't want to answer that. To tell the truth, he didn't know what the fuck they were. Harry is gay, and Louis doesn't like gays. Besides Zayn, but he doesn't count Zayn.

Then again, He was confused because the way Harry was biting his lip and looking up through his eyes lids made Louis tingle all the way to his toes.

He frowned. "I guess, yeah." The answering smile was radiant. 

"Cool." They sat in silence until Louis' name was called, then he got up and retrieved their food. 

He watched happily as Harry tore into the salad, shoving two fork fulls at a time in his mouth.

"Slow down, speed racer." He joked. Harry looked up, and set the fork down.

"Sorry."

Okay. "Don't be sorry, I just don't want you to choke. I have no idea how to preform the Heimlich." He took a bite of his burger and smiled, crossing his eyes. 

Harry laughed softly and poked at his food. "You don't... I wasn't grossing you out?" 

Louis furrowed his brow and set his burger down. "Uh, no? I'm friends with Zayn, and mate He is messy as fuck." Harry nodded but didn't say anything. 

"Look, you want to chow down and get shit all over you face go for it. I'm certainly not the neatest eater either. Seriously, take another bite and don't worry about me." Feeling satisfied with his little rant, he picked his burger back up and took a bite, deliberately smacking loudly.

"Ew, stop! I can see everything." Harry giggled a little and took another bite.

The door chimed but they both ignored it, enjoying the quiet between them.

"Harry?" They both started at Nicks voice. Louis rolled his eyes and sat back, realizing he was leaning towards Harry- who shoved his plate away from himself.

"Hey, babe." Louis took note of Harry's shaking voice.

"Tomlinson. Why the fuck are you with my boyfriend?" Louis opened his mouth but was interrupted. "And Harry- I've been calling you for two hours!" Nicks hand banged on the table.

Louis stood up. "Whoa, man. Chill out, I had his phone. I took it to be a dick." He gestured to where the mobile was next to his plate. 

"Believe me, you didn't need to take his phone to achieve that. Harry lets go. Now." Louis watched Harry scramble to get his phone and stand up. He held up a hand,

"We aren't done eating." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head while Nick narrowed his eyes and wrapped a arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well. Excuse my interruption of your little date." 

"Nick, come on. Stop." Harry's defiant little fun was out. 

"No, really. I hope you enjoy that salad, Harry. Hopefully it doesn't show." Nick spat.

Louis felt like he was out of breath. "Show? What the fuck does that mean? Show where? Have you fucking seen him!" His chest was rising quickly. "He's skinny as a fucking rail, you prick."

Nick shoved him in the chest, making him stumble and his the table. Oh fuck no.

"Nick, stop-" Louis cut Harry off by punching Nick right in the jaw. The tall freak stumbled, and Louis went after him. 

"Son of a bitch," Louis grunted, kicking nicks legs out from underneath him. Just as he was about to straddle Nick and wail on his face, hands were gripping his shoulders. The dining in his ears slowly faded out and he could hear Harry yelling at him.

"-ouis! Stop, please!" He turned and saw Grace grabbing a broom. Than his eyes flicked back to Harry who still hand his hands on his arms. His green eyes were watery, and face was flushed.

Yanking his arms away he backed up and put his hands up.

Harry leaned down and offered a hand to Nick. 

"You've got it coming, Louis." His arm possessive around Harry's shoulders. Louis cringed inwardly when Nick kissed his forehead.

"Whatever. Quit wasting my time and leave." He sat back down at his booth and took a bite of his burger. He couldn't be bothered with this high school bullshit. 

His eyes flicked up at the bell chimed, watching Harry being dragged away. They locked eyes, until Louis glared back at his meal.

-

The next time Louis saw Harry at school, the boy had a black eye.


	7. The Lines Between Your Tongue and Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler. I felt like writing some drama, and thus was born! I like that it leaves two places to go, ya know?
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Zayn slammed his locker shut, only to jump at Louis who had been standing behind it.

"Shit! Fu-Louis!" He sputtered while glowering as Louis laughed. 

"You never disappoint me, mate." He stumbled as Louis slapped his back. He swatted the offending hand away and glared at his red headed friend. 

"What do you want, Lou?" He leaned back against.the lockers, waving to a group of girls walking by. He and Louis both watched as they passed, then wiggled their brows at each other.

"Listen, I think Grimshaw hits Harry." Louis chewed on his knuckle, which told Zayn He was nervous.

"So? Why do you care? Wouldn't that make it easier for you if the boyfriend does the job?" He crossed his arms and watched as Louis stood straighter, staring past Zayn.

He turned and saw Harry, with a huge bruise around his eye. The lad was stopped, talking to a girl named... Chelsea? The girl walked away and Harry looked up, probably feeling two sets of eyes on him.

Zayn gave a wave, and elbowed Louis to do the same, but it wasn't needed. Louis tilted his head back, signaling for Harry to come over, and to Zayns surprise- he did.

He watched the lad stumble over, his hands behind his back, and stand next to Louis. Once he was close, Zayn noticed how bad the eye was. It was practically black, fading off to blue down Harry's cheek, and his actual eye was red from blood vessels exploding.

But what really caught his attention was the way Louis was staring at the boy. Or shit, the way they were staring at each other. Zayn cleared his throat.

"I'm off. You should head that way too." He turned and smirked to himself. 

-

Later, lunch was hell. All had started well, he, Louis, Niall, and Liam eating and talking amongst themselves. Then Josh came.

Now, Zayn likes Josh. He's cool, funny, great in bed. But he's a super in denial, closet lover. Which sucks, but Zayn takes what he can get. 

So when Josh walks in and squeezes himself between Liam and Zayn, there was a bit of confusion. Especially when his and snuck onto Zayns thigh.

Zayn leaned in and whispered, "what are you doing?" He got a big smile in return.

"I told my parents last night. They support me, and want to meet you. Wrll, they mean in the dinner type way. Not the hi, bye thing we do."

Another thing- they aren't dating. So still confused, Zayn says, "why?" Which was the wrong thing to say. His heart clenched as Joshs smile fell and his eyes flickered away.

"Never mind, forget it." Zayn glanced around quickly and grabbed Joshs hand that was still on his leg. 

"No, I'm happy for you. I'll meet them if yo-"

"Oi! What's the secrecy for?" Niall voice called out. Zayn froze and glared at him. Just as he was about to blow off anything that was happening Josh spoke up.

"Actually, I have something I want to tell you guys. Uh. Don't like, tell anyone. Actually, Louis... never mind." Josh looked at Zayn. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I know you and Zayn have been fucking, alright? He is my best friend." The table was silent as the red haired punk shrugged and resumed eating. Zayn smiled sheepishly at Josh and shrugged.

"No one was going to tell me about this?" Now it felt like the whole cafeteria was quiet. It wasn't though, the sound of laughs and silverware echoing around. 

Zayn looked around Josh at Liam. His eyes were wide, making him seem hurt, but the hard line of his jaw and set mouth let everyone know. He was pissed.

"Seriously, no one thought to mention it? Hm? Louis?" Liam hit both fists on the table.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Hate to break it to you, meathead, but that is Zayns business. Not mine."

"Yeah, But we've talked, Louis. You- why haven't you... have you been telling him what we've talked about?" Liam stood up abruptly, which caused everyone to react. Liam was a big, quiet guy. When he got riled up it was scary because you just don't are him get angry. Ever. He certainly isn't the first to act either.

Niall stood, h  
Getting on Liams right and putting a hand on his shoulder. Josh stood and got behind Zayn, which was annoying. Way to man up. Zayn and Louis remained sitting, Louis who had turned his attention elsewhere. "Liam, I haven't said a word. To either of you." Zayn stared up at Liam, feeling hot.

And- Okay. He knew it wasn't the place, nor the time to get hot and bothered, however Liams neck and shoulders were pulled tight, and his hands were flexing. Zayn licked his lips watching them flex.

-Zayn have told me things that I honestly don't give a fuck about." His name coming from Louis' mouth pulled him out of his sex flash. His brows furrowed, because Louis was standing now, and nearly the whole place was staring at them. 

"Since we all know I'm the fucking prick of the group, I'll air this shit out, yeah? Let's take a walk in this park, my friends." Zayn froze, "Louis. Do not." A useless attempt, because it was true. Louis is a prick, and he was doing it. With hard eyes He pointed to Niall. "You. I know you fucked Eleanor. I've known." He pointed at Josh. "You aren't Zayns boyfriend, and there is no way in he'll he's going to, 'meet the parents'. What? Are You fucking insane, mate? Haven't you noticed he only sees you to fuck?" Louis shook his head. Zayn ran over and pushed his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up! Shit your fucking mouth!" 

Louis smiled. "I was going to save you for last, but I suppose I can do you and Liam at the same time." Seeing red, Zayn punched Louis. Hard.

Louis fell backwards, hitting his head on a chair. Zayn pulled his hand back and stared in horror as his friend shook his head. He pulled himself off the floor, brushing dirt off his clothes. 

"I'd never tell your secrets, Zayn. Or any of yours. Well- Okay. Josh, I'm sorry, but you had to know. I don't get where you ever felt there was more than sex involved..." he looked at Niall.

"Mate, I literally don't give a flying fuck you shagged that bird. I couldn't care less. I'm only mad because you didn't talk to me about it since it was bothering you so much." 

Louis pushed his chair in, and ran a hand over his head. "Liam, I didn't tell you they were fucking because I told you to talk to Zayn. That's where you need to figure out everything you've asked me. Because I'm not going to tell ANYTHING if I think it's none of my business." The bell rang, making them all jump. Chairs started scraping on the tile, and Louis waved them off.

"Fucking twats."


	8. Your Voice of Treason

After the big blow up Louis skipped class. He was never one to do that, he loved learning, but he was pissed off. He stormed his way through the students filing into the rooms, and went outside. He knew he should probably get his face checked out, But decided against it. Other than a dull throb, there wasn't any serious pain.

He went down to the field, liking how the dreary weather made it look more inviting. As he walked the way down, kicking rocks and such he heard arguing. 

Not my business, not my business, 

"No, babe. Calm down, my head is pounding." Harry's voice was high, but slow.

"I swear, I didn't mean it. You know I get so frustrated and need some kind of release. I hate that your it, but you're normally so close." Louis rounded a corner and saw legs in between the bleachers steps. He walked oh so quietly under them and crouched down.

It wasn't any of business. He knew that. But fuck if he wasn't going to get more information than he's been given. 

"Yeah, but do you get I have to explain this?" Louis peeked up and saw Harry's head in his hands. Nick was a step below, giving him the most fake puppy eyes Louis has ever seen.  
"I know. I hate that I ruined your perfect face," Nicks hand ran along Harry's cheek.

Louis watched Harry cringe away, before nuzzling into it. "'S not perfect," Harry's voice was low and slurred, making Louis curl his toes.

"It is, so perfect. You're perfect, all of you." Louis watched Nicks hand travel down to the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled it down. His lips trailed across the defined bones, and Louis' mouth dropped open.

"Not now, Nick." Harry reached up and grabbed the hand holding his shirt to the side. Harry held there hands together and stared at them for a while.

"I don't think we should be dating anymore." Harry sniffed. It took every ounce of Louis' strength to not jump up and laugh. The shock on nicks face left him Looking like a fish. A big dumb, ugly fuckin-

"Funny, Harry." Louis squatted and got a little closer. Nicks tone was threatening, and in all to rough to talk to Harry. 

"Nick, I'm serious. It's not... we aren't the same anymore. I don't love you." 

Nick stood up, pulling Harry up as well by his shirt. Louis glared, hit him. I fucking dare you.

"You don't love me? What's changed, cause you sure seemed in love with my dick in your mouth!" He was practically screaming now. Louis stood up slowly and backed away, until he was behind the corner again. Then he made his way back. 

"Ah, good evening, gentlefags." Cool, casual. "Skipping class to blow each other?" Nick squeezed his eyes shut and locked his jaw.

"Lou, it's really not.a good time." Harry said, before he was being shoved down. 

"Don't call him Lou! Fuck!" Okay, no it was time for Louis to step in. Nick was looming over the smaller boy, gripping his jaw.

Louis ran up the steps and yanked Nick down them By the back of his jacket. Once they were down, Louis let go of him. Nick tried to stay on his feet but couldn't and ended up falling on his ass.

"Fuck off, Tomlinson! Harry, get down here." They both looked up to where the boy had been sitting- to find him gone.

Louis took his chance. He got low, crouching down. "If you hit him, ever again, I'll fucking kill you." He grabbed the lad by his hair and punched him hard and solid. Hands started fumbling around to throw him down, But Louis caught one, and shoved it.under his knee and between the gravel. He repeated the action with the other one and grabbed Nicks jaw like he had done to Harry.

"I've had a real bad day. I've dealt with bullshit from everyone for far to long. So listen good. Leave him alone-"

"What's he matter to you anyway? You fucking hate him, remember?" Nick spit at him. He forced the boys head to turn and pressed it into the gravel as well.

"Don't interrupt me. But if you must know, he and I are friends of sorts. Doesn't matter, stay away from him." Louis stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

He looked up and scratched his jaw, stepping over Grimshaw. 

Where did Harry go?

"He'll never leave me, Louis. I know him and, whether anyone believes it or not, he needs me." Louis returned to face Nick as the tall man stood up. "He needs me."

Louis rolled his eyes. Flipped him off.

-

Zayn took out a cigarette and shoved the pack back in his pocket. He was following behind Liam, who was practically running from him, so he figured he may need the help from the smoke.

"Liam! Fucks sake, c'mon!" He stomped his foot like a two-year old who wasn't getting their way. He didn't really care. Liam wouldn't stop walking from him. Fast walking- or whatever. Zayn being... not out of shape, but definitely less active than Liam was.

He halted and threw his cigarette down on the sidewalk. They had left campus-better yet, Liam had stormed off down the halls and out the doors with Zayn trailing pathetically behind. He hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and now he looked up and saw they were across the street from Liams house.

He drug his shoe over the butt. "You know, I don't know why I bother trying. You're such a fucking ass." Zayn said, glaring at Liams back.

The letterman, spun around and glowered. "I'm an ass? Fuck you, mate. Why didn't you tell me about Josh? Huh?" Liams voice cracked.

This isn't what Zayn wanted. "I didn't tell you because it's not important. There's literally nothing to tell." Zayn shrugged. Liams face made him regret the nonchalance he threw out.

"You think it's not important that you're fucking one of our best friends?" Liam walked closer making Zayn on edge. "I tell you everything. About Danielle, all of it." Liam was standing directly in front of him now. Zayn trailed his eyes along Liams jaw, stubble covered and clenched.

"I don't get you, Z." Liams voice broke Zayns stare. "That really scares me, because this whole time I thought I knew you, understood you. Now that it's so easily for you to hide things... What else is there?"

Zayn started to shake his head and got close. "You do, Liam. You know me better than anyone."

"Obviously not? Clearly, I've missed out somewhere." Liams hands that he had been using while talking fell, and his head hung. "Fuck."

Zayn stretched his arms out and brought Liam closer, wrapping his arms around the jocks waist. He softly touched his lips to the curve of Liams neck where it met shoulder.

"We'll be okay."


End file.
